Inuyasha Secrets
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Kagome brings home a friend that has a history full of secrets and is planning to use Kagome to get what she wants... and what she wants is Kagome's shards, Inu Yasha's sword the Tetsusaiga and for them to step aside while she does it!
1. A world full of secrets

****

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha series is sole property of Takahashi Rumiko. The only thing I have made up so far is the character Meiko Asano, and this storyline.

Chapter 1~ 

She was pouring some lemonade in a cup not seeming to notice her surroundings. I darted my eyes quickly to see if I could see it from my hiding place, maybe just maybe if I got closer….

"Oh, hey Meiko, what are you doing here I was just coming with the lemonade" Kagome asked the girl.

" You were… uh…taking so long that I thought I should come look for you…I mean I'm not saying your slow…the excuse I told you is a lie… I'm sorry I just thought that this place was amazing and I wanted to check it out and I thought that if I told you, you might think I was weird and not want me to come back. I'm sorry." I stated quickly my eyes darting around looking for it.

"You want me to show you around?" the girl asked 

"Oh would you?" I said filling my voice with as much excitement as possible. 

"Sure" 

__

It has to be here somewhere. " Can we start with your room, I mean I'd love to see your clothes I love them and being new I don't know what kind of fashion everyone wears at your school and I want to make a good impression during my first week. I mean… um… I'm babbling" I gave an uneasy giggle and she seemed to sense that this was a kind of awkward moment and that some people would use the girl in her insecure state. 

"Hey you have an awesome sense of fas-" Kagome was interrupted by a guy's voice loud, booming, and angry.

"Where have you been bitch!" they could hear the boy say from somewhere outside. Kagome seemed to recognize the voice immediately running outside leaving the confused girl in her kitchen to try to understand what had happened or who that was on her own. 

" Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled before making a gesture for him to be quiet, she couldn't have the new girl coming outside to see a dog demon with white big velveteen dog ears on the top of his head, LONG white hair, fangs and claws. She sighed with relief after it had been a minute and the girl still hadn't come out. _I hope she thinks it's personal and stays inside. _

"Inu Yasha" she said again "I have a friend over right now, how am I gonna explain you to her?" A deafening silence followed the question until finally the Hanyou (half demon) spoke up. 

"Why are you taking so long to return?" He asked then softly almost too low for her human ears to hear he said, "I miss you."

" Look Inu Yasha I told you I'd be back as soon as I finished this huge project I have to work on and the test that we have to do afterwards." she glanced at the well. " Are you the only one who came?"

I threw the paper up in disgust _where did she put it_? I looked out the window to see her talking to a dog demon but after awhile deciding that it wasn't worth my time kept on looking. _Oh shit_ I screamed! 

In my head. _I have to put all this back before she comes back, _frantically I tried my best to put everything in order, _Shit! Why didn't I think of that before I made this mess, why didn't I memorize where they had come for? _I looked around the room and looked for major changes in the room that I had caused then worked on the minor ones. 

" Hold on Inu Yasha, let me just get her up to my room then we'll decide what to do with you" Kagome stated as she started walking back toward her house. She was almost at the kitchen door when Inu Yasha remembered to hide.

__

Oh shit I thought looking at the window again, _Where are they? They must be coming back… _damn I had to move fast, very fast. I could here someone's feet walking towards the door. Shoving as many papers as I could into a desk in the kitchen trying to hide what I had done. Kagome took small but efficient steps toward the kitchen door, as she suddenly wondered why Meiko hadn't come outside. _Meiko's a smart girl _she thought _she must have assumed it was a personal issue, good girl _she silently congratulated her. She was now up to the kitchen door, turning the handle slowly hoping to surprise her….

__

Oh dam major shit I thought as I saw the handle on the door turning and I still had a whole bunch of papers, magazines and other things to put back. Kagome pushed open the door…

Wow not the biggest cliffhanger but still a cliffhanger. I didn't mean to make this chapter so small it's just that this chapter was screaming to end here. 


	2. And so the adventure begins

****

*Disclaimer*: Same as chapter one, I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it characters, I do own so far Meiko Asano and any other original character I plan to make up, and this storyline. 

Chapter 2~

__

Damn, whats taking her so long, Inu Yasha thought, _If she doesn't hurry up, I'm going inside._

I could see the door handle turning and giving a quick glance around the room I knew whatever I did It had to be fast, very fast. As fast as I could I spilled some lemonade on the rug beneath me just as Kagome finished opening the door.

"Meiko, what are you doing?" Kagome asked once she got a look at her kitchen.

"Me, uh, what I was doing, well……. I was drinking this lemonade when I accidentally spilled some the this pretty American rug that you said your friend had brought back from America and so I was looking for napkins to wipe it up before it could do too much damage.

Kagome walked right in front of the girl and pulled a napkin off the rack on the wall. 

"They're right here" she said.

"Oh" I breathed a silent breath of relief. Kagome wasted no time in rubbing out the stain as best as she could. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Uh, that guy, uh, who did YOU think it was?"

"Your avoiding the question" I giggled.

"I am" Kagome gave a REALLY uncomfortable giggle "He was, uh… nice weather we're having" _Oh Shit, what am I gonna tell her now, wait she probably didn't see him, that'll make it easier. _

"Kagome, why does that guy you were talking to you have dog ears, fangs, and claws?" I asked.

"The ears, oh he was wearing doggie ears from a play he forgot them on because he was in a rush to see me. He's my cousin's best friend, and is visiting him, really." Kagome spitted out rather quickly.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain the fangs and claws." I enjoyed watching her squirm. 

" They were props to a play he was doing along with the doggie ears" Kagome lied.

"Oh cool, what play?"

"I don't know, he wont tell me, but…" Kagome talked on.

__

Oh My god, that's it! I thought happily. " That's ok Kagome, what do you say since you have company, I go home, but thanks for showing my your kitchen." I said rapping my arms around her neck in hug. "I'll just show myself out, because I know where the door is"

__

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked silently breathing sigh of relief. 

"Yeah" I said walking to the door. Kagome started walking back to Inu Yasha. 

"She's gone, but you HAVE to be careful" she warned.

__

It was like taking candy from a baby, I could have sworn she would have protected them more then this I thought looking at the shard in my hand. _How could she not have felt me taking the necklace form her neck, what a dumbass. _Walking towards the front door I opened it then closed it being careful not to make a sound while I doubled back towards the kitchen. 

"Inu Yasha, just go back through the well to your time and ill be back as soon as I can." 

"Don't you miss us….or me?" the last part Inu Yasha has said was barely audible. 

"Yeah just.." Kagome sighed this was useless, "How about if I come back with you for like a day or two but then I MUST come back for school because this project and the test ARE important." Inu Yasha smiled, she had given in. Running into the kitchen for a second she packed her back pack with ramen noodles, other food, snacks and a few drinks. Walking up to the lip of the well Inu Yasha and Kagome put one foot in the well and when both said they were ready put the other in falling into the well, a blast of blue light surrounding it then they hit the ground climbing up the well to familiar sounds.

*Smack* "Miroku you hentai! (pervert)" a voice yelled. They hadn't finished climbing up the well but the still knew who it was. When they did a guy was sitting on the ground in a monks outfit rubbing his cheek and a girl wearing a kimono standing over him looking pissed. Inu Yasha saw the seen and laughed at this, "Miroku, don't you ever learn?". Kagome went over to the girl, Sango, to ask er where Shippo, their little fox demon, was. 

__

Wow, where are they, what was up with that well? I didn't think her well had powers, does it? I thought it was a regular well, oh well, I'm gonna go check it out. Walking towards the well slowly and carefully I gave one last look around. _Ok now how does this work? Oh wait, what if she has more shards in the house? I might not get another chance._ Jumping out of the well I headed back to her house. _Ok now where did she say her room was? It doesn't matter I'll just check every room and look for a room with girls stuff about 15. _Walking up the stairs, I opened the first room to realize that it belonged to a little boy. _Nope wrong room, but I'll just keep checking. _Checking the next room I realized it belong to a girl but and older girl _probably her mom _I thought. When I opened the next door I made success, it was her room. Closing the door quickly I started opening her drawers _if I had the shards where would I hide them? _

"Oh Kagome your back! Yay, now you have to stay here for at least a week!" Shippo cried happily. 

"I cant I just came for a quick visit I have to leave in 1-2 days to finish my project and test." Kagome said quickly. Inu Yasha thought for a second then asked Kagome hopefully, "Did you bring Ramen?" Inu Yasha was completely in love with ramen noodles just like Shippo was obsessed with candy. 

"Yes, and I brought candy and other stuff" she said already starting to walk to Kaede's village. Seeing where she was headed everyone fell in line. 

Sango shot every other one of her glances at Miroku's wandering hands. Miroku gave her a smirk and a look of innocence - yeah right as innocent as he can ever get. Shippo ran ahead of them in a hurry to eat the candy. "come on you guys, the candy won't wait forever, come on, come on" Shippo begged them because Kagome said they wouldn't eat until they reached the village. 

__

Uh!!! If I don't find a shard soon Im gonna go crazy! I said pulling on my hair. _Hey you know what about the well… yes the well! _I said putting her stuff back and running out of the house to the well. 

Inu Yasha laughed and was trying to take the noodles out of Kagome's backpack but she told him the same thing. With this he picked up his speed. 

"Kagome, why didn't you bring your bike?" Shippo asked

"Because, I'm not staying" Kagome said louder.

Swinging my legs over the well like I had seen Kagome do I jumped off the well. I felt myself falling and I saw a blue light then I felt myself hit the ground. Climbing up out of the well I could feel my senses sharpen A LOT. Yes, there WERE a lot of shards here. I gasped in surprise this must be the Feudal Era, yes this time would make finding the shards very, very easy. Climbing out of the well I jumped up into a tree smelling Kagome's sent, 2 demon's sent, and other humans. I looked around but from this tree I couldn't see them, oh well, jumping out of the tree I followed their sent and tracks. 

As soon as they had reached the village Shippo jumped onto Kagome's backpack trying to open it.

Picking up speed I turned my walk into a jog then into a run, I had to hurry before I lost their tracks. I couldn't get lost in this time I didn't know my way around this place. 

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worried.

"I smell… a demon on it's way" he said smugly.

"Do you know what kind?" Kagome hoped whatever kind it was that it was friendly.

"No" he answered walking up to the monk and the demon hunter (Miroku and Sango in case you didn't know) to inform them about the situation. 

"We can't have it _here_" the taijiya emphasized the word here while she extended out here hand and spun it around to show the village.

***************************************Flashback****************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Meiko, you must get all the shards and keep them from the hands of others, very greedy, evil others or get 'the fang' if you don't It could fall into very dangerous hands and vicious power-hungry demons." a woman said to a young girl about 7 or 8 years old. "Now in a week you wont remember this conversation, but its for your own safety. Once you turn 15 you'll have a flashback of this conversation and by then you'll be strong enough to protect the shards. You must get back the Tetsusaiga also called 'fang' a demon stole it from your father long ago." The little girl nodded although she knew the Tetsusaiga was a sword she wondered why people called it 'fang'. "Remember the demon you find wearing it will lie about stealing it so that you won't try to take it, your father died trying to take back what was his, please don't let his death be in vain. ******************************************************************************* 

*******************************End***********Flashback****************************************************************************************************************************

I quickened my pace as I neared the village, yes I could smell them, they were here, _oh why hadn't I brought me bow and arrows with me. _

"It's getting closer" the dog demon warned as everyone prepared for battle. 

I could here the dog demon warning his friends about me, _oh well there goes my element of surprise. _It was completely dark - wait not completely because of the light of the stars and, the, the MOON, _oh shit, not today, of all days. _I cursed under my breath. 

"It is either getting stronger or it just got REALLY close because I can defiantly feel its strong power." Inu Yasha said, Shippo ran for protection behind him and the other demon gave him a look of annoyance. 

__

Maybe I shouldn't attack them, they might- wait, whats that, is that the Tetsusaiga? Forgetting any regret I leaped out at the dog demon bearing my claws into his flesh. (During the full moon I turned into a complete demon) He gave a small yelp a pain making everyone else turn there attention to the fight going on between the two demons. In one quick motion Inu Yasha had flung the young demon off him. _Wait, what's that I smell on her, it that, Miko? She's a miko? _Seeing him temporarily distracted the girl went for him again but before she reached him she was hit by the Hiraikotsu - Sango's huge boomerang made of youkai bones. She gave a yelp as she hit the ground. Kagome rolled he eyes in annoyance why couldn't she ever have a fun, _Peaceful_ time here, they always ended up in some kind of fight. She could do nothing but watch sine she didn't have her bow or her arrows with her. Inu Yasha growled at them telling them to stay out of this fight he could win this easily. 

"And if all else fails I'll protect you Sango" Miroku tried to say sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Sango before she squeezed out of his embrace and slapped him. After another growl from Inu Yasha everyone backed off watching the fight from a small distance. Smiling I decided not to go for 'fang' while he was awake, I gave a sigh then faked a yelp and jumped away into the night. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's cuts but said nothing because she knew that they would heal quickly because of his demon body. "And so ends another uneventful day" Sango said sarcastically to break the deafening silence. Inu Yasha was about to chase after the demon but he was really hungry and Kagome had stopped him. They sat to eat and every now and then laugh at Inu Yasha face as he 'plowed' through the ramen noodles. Shippo 'plowed' through his noodles too so that he could eat some candy. After dinner Sango went off to bathe in a nearby spring and it didn't surprise anyone that Miroku followed her. Shippo, noticing what had happened asked a question that they had started about a week ago, "So how many hits/slaps do you think he'll get this time? Remember winner doesn't have to clean or cook or hunt or even stand watch for a whole day." They had made up this game to pass awkward silences and it really raised their hopes that they would win the bet and have a whole - not scratch that mostly, no kinda easy and carefree day. Sango was almost at the spring when she stopped and she heard very quiet footsteps. It hadn't surprised her that Miroku had followed her here. He always made her so confused. He would compliment her and act like a total gentleman (well a gentlemen who had the hots for her) or a total pervert who would grab her ass then he would hit on other women and grab their asses. She hated to admit it but if he didn't hit on other women maybe she wouldn't mind him grabbing her butt. She untied her hair as she got ready to go into the spring. And then there was the question, the question that drover her insane. He went around asking for women to bear his child. EVERY SINGLE WOMAN he meets he asks her that question. It drove her crazy. Why didn't he ever ask her that question , he asks everyone but her, _Wait did I just seriously think that??? _she asked herself. _Well he has a reason too she defended too, you know he needs an heir in case he can't defeat Naraku ._ Out loud she yelled, "Come out Miroku, I know your there" her eyes scanning the area for him. Finally she spotted him walking towards her obviously not hiding any more. When he has almost reached her she remembered Kagome once saying that guys do certain things because they know how you acts but once you approach them a different way they stop because they're confused. She gave a smirk as she realized what she was going to do. 

"I'll wait until they're sleeping then, I'll get what I want." I said defiantly, they were no longer in the village. They were a little ways in front of the village due to the fight, knowing the demon was coming they had left the village so that the village wouldn't get destroyed in the fight. 

"Inu Yasha, how about you watch to see if Miroku or Sango comes back and you wake us when they do" Shippo said sleepily.

"How about you sit your ass up and do it yourself." he barked at him. Shippo looked at Kagome and then once she nodded he added "We'll give you some more Ramen noodles" he gave a silent laugh and knew they had won him over.

"All right, but I'm only gonna try waking you twice if your too sleepy to get up then that's your fault." Inuyasha got up and walked to a tree and sat against it. _Damn my love for noodles _he cursed. 

"I cant wait this long she said as she put her hand to her hip and took out a powder and sprinkled it on Inu Yasha and a few minutes later he was sleeping. She walked quietly up to him although she could see his ears twitching at the movement. She skillfully took the Tetsusaiga from him and was gone in a flash as she saw him waking up, damn him and his sensate ears. 

Inu Yasha woke with a jump and was about to sit back down when he realized his sword was missing. _Aww shit where is the Tetsusaiga? How could I have lost it? _He frantically move around looking everywhere. I could have sworn I had it with me when I - wait a second when I was sitting against that tree I hadn't been sleepy so why did I fall asleep? 


	3. Inu Yasha looses his sword

****

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. Come on people I think you all know I don't own Inu Yasha, I'd love to and I'd be in heaven if I did, but I don't. This is a Fanfic if I owned them this would be a part of the story. But I did make up some new character and they are 100% original so don't sue me I have no money, just the lint in my pocket.

Inu Yasha secrets

Chapter 3~ Inu Yasha loses his sword

Sango thinks for a minute then walks up to the houshi and gives him a kiss. 

"DAH! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" Inu Yasha screamed waking everybody up.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked groggily as Inu Yasha stomped off. 

" I don't know" Kagome stated as she sat up, confused.

At the sound of Inu Yasha's voice Sango pulled away from her lip lock. _Hmm that felt good. -Wait did I just say that? THAT?_ "What was that?" she asked out loud. She ran off in the direction of where the voice had come from leaving a confused monk behind. "What happened?" she asked

"I don't know," they said in unison. 

"Which way did he go?" Sango asked and ran off in the direction they had pointed to just as Miroku came back to camp. 

They met up with Inu Yasha cursing at no one in particular and punching at trees. He gave on more frantic look around then continued his job with the tree. 

"Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" a quiet voice asked. He turned at the sound of anther person, but he didn't need to he had smelled them coming a long time ago.

"Kagome?" he asked as she nodded and sat beside him. 

"What's wrong"?

"Cant you see?…………. I…. I… I" Inu Yasha started. Sango took Shippo and Miroku away so that Inu Yasha could tell Kagome in private what had happened. 

"I … I lost the Tetsusaiga" he finished glad for the privacy. 

"Lost it…are you sure?" Kagome asked 

"Of course I'm sure otherwise I would have it!" he barked at her.

"I was just suggesting that maybe someone took it."

"And who would take it? Well who do you think would take it?….. Are you ...no…are you saying that one of us took it?" Inu Yasha was getting really worried if he couldn't trust them who could he trust?

"I don't think so, I just don't think you lost it, I'm almost sure someone took it"

Inu Yasha then did something he thought he would never do. He turned on Kagome. "How do you know someone took it, did you take it? Is that why you think they didn't do it because you did!" he said raising his voice with every word. 

"What? No! Inu Yasha I didn't do it!" Kagome screamed. "How? How could you think I could do such a thing!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks as she turned and ran towards the camp, her hair flying everywhere as she went. About halfway there she tried wiping her tears away but they just kept falling. Sango saw her and ran up to her to give her a hug. "Kagome-san what happened?" Sango asked as she hugged her

"That hanyou's a jerk that's what happened" came her reply between tears and hiccups. 

"Inu Yasha?" Sango asked 

"Yeah, he *hiccup* lost the *hiccup* *hiccup* lost the Tetsusaiga, and he *hiccup* thinks that he *hiccup* didn't lose it and that I *hiccup* took It." she stumbled out. "I'm sorry," she told a confused Sango. "I came back just for him and now…" she let it trail off. She cried some then managed to choke out, "I'm going back, please tell Shippo and Miroku that, and that it wasn't their fault or yours"

"But, what about Inu Yasha?"

"Let him find out on his own", she almost barked out running back toward the well with her backpack.

She jumped into the well and felt herself hit the ground. She started climbing up out of the well where a surprise awaited her….

"Sango, can we talk?" Miroku asked the demon hunter.

"About what?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"About the kiss back at the hot spring."

I tried to make my way back to the well through the trees trying to be as quiet as possible as far away from view as possible and not stray from the past so she wouldn't get lost.

Inu Yasha sat down and the reality of what had happened finally sunk in. He had done everything wrong, and the worst thing was that he almost hit her, almost hit KAGOME. If, if she hadn't run away when she did, he would have hit her. He knew that much but where he would have stopped he would not have known. It scared him that he didn't know how far he would've gone. He could've killed her! Kagome didn't have her weapon with her so she wouldn't have been able to protect herself and the other had left to give them privacy. He decided he would wait for Kagome to cool off then he would find her and apologize and would even take 100 maybe, maybe even more 'sits' if it meant she would forgive him. 

"What about it" Sango asked, her heart was beating like a runaway train, she hoped that he wouldn't ask her-

"Why did you do it?" he asked truly curious.

__

Dam! What is this 'opposite day', or better, 'lets piss off Sango day', or 'lets ask Sango questions she can't no scratch that doesn't want to- aww screw it wont answer day'?

"Sango?" Miroku asked pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh?" was all she could mutter.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I don't remember what you asked me" Sango lied. 

"I asked you why you did it"

"did what?"

"Now you're stalling for time"

"Nuh uh" 

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

Miroku gave a low chuckle then said, "Then answer my question why did you kiss me at the hot spring."

Sango rolled her eyes in frustration he was not gonna let her slide away from this question. She decided to go with a half-truth, she sighed then said, "Because I wanted too".

A grin spread across his face as he moved closer to her saying an almost inaudible word, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, she knew where he was heading with this. He wanted her to say that she had romantic feelings for him, but she wasn't going down that road. Because once she said that she'd never be able to take it back and it would change things between them forever and she had a scary thought the kept her from saying it. The thought had always plagued her mind from the first day in her mind that she had admitted to having feeling for him, in her head of course- _What if I say it and he still hits on other girls, or grabs thief butt, or asks them to bear his child. _She knew that that would hurt her and she was not sure if she would ever recover from that pain. So whenever things always got really close between them she always broke it off by hitting him, slapping him, etc. Realizing he still wanted an answer she pulled herself out of her thoughts and tried to think of an answer. She decided to say the first thing that was on her mind, "Why not?" a grin spread across her face as she leaned in close to him ending up in a kiss. 

Inu Yasha flew off to find flowers. This would help the situation a lot. Deciding he had some time to waste he decided to retrace all his steps in his time to find his sword. 

I was almost to the well when I sensed that someone was either in it or near it.

Kagome chocked back tears as she made her way up the memories of what happened still fresh in her mind. "How dare he! How dare he accuse me of, of doing something like that!"

Shippo finally reach Kaede's hut and he went inside to tell her that everyone was ok…..for now.

Hmm if it were any other woman he would have simply forgot about whole thing and looked for the sword, but this was _Kagome _and he knew he owed her more then an apology. 

Mel: ok ok ok I'm thinking about leaving what happened to Kagome for the next chap- AH! *ducks and dodges as things get thrown at me* ok ok ok do we have a deal, mumbles I'll leave what happened for the next chapter- AH! Readers/audience: We heard that! *ducks and dodges again. *OK! Fine, I'll say it in this chapter. *cheers and applause*

"Ahem" Shippo said right before Sango and Miroku pulled away and blushed. "Every time we leave you two alone," Shippo teased. Sango blushed even more, Miroku on the other hand not knowing what to say just rubbed the back of his neck with his uncursed hand. A long moment of awkward silence pass for the three of them and not being able to stand it any more the demon hunter finally said, " So um Kagome said to say that it's not your fault", she started knowing that she had to say that first because if she didn't they would be complaining so much she would never be able to say it. "It's not your fault", she started again when Shippo impatiently asked, "What's not our fault?", but Miroku didn't need to hear the answer he already knew.

"…She went back to her time" she finished.

"What!" Shippo screamed "Why! She said she'd stay AT LEAST a day it's only been a few hours!" he started to whine and then demanded to know why. Sang let out a sigh.

"Remember, she said it wasn't your fault." she started, she decided to leave most areas blank and so only what needed to be said without giving out too much information. "She and Inu Yasha had a fight". 

"Why are we getting punished for-" Shippo whined

"She said it wasn't your fault, so maybe, maybe we can go visit her in her time", Sango said quickly so that the young demon would stop whining, it was so annoying. The monk breathed out a sigh of relief as the kitsune finally stopped whining. 

"Really? You really think so?" he asked hope and determination in his voice.

"Yeah but not today, tomorrow, we have to give her some time to herself, she's so mad at Inu Yasha that if we go now she might accidentally take her anger out on us or something like that." Sango reasoned

"Oh" he said turning back to their camp to get to sleep. Sango and Miroku followed and were planning to get some sleep when Sango remembered she was gonna take a bath before all of this commotion had started. Miroku gave a smirk when he saw where she was headed. Miroku grabbed a blanket and headed after her.

I was almost to the well I could smell the scent getting stronger. _Oh crap who is it, I'm not supposed to be here, what if the find that out what will they do to me?_ The thought quickly left her mind as she realized the scent was human.

Inu Yasha got on all fours. _Where is it. I couldn't have went this far without realizing it was gone. _He decided to check the camp again. He couldn't believe Kagome couldn't take this as serious as it was the Tetsusaiga wasn't just a sword. It was the only thing keeping his demon blood down. It was the thing keeping him from either going on a killing spree or raping Kagome. He knew it was only a matter of time before his demon blood started rising again, but how much time, he had no clue and that is what scared him the most. His friends were in danger and he was the cause of it. He had to find the sword- and fast, very, very fast. He found himself at the camp again where he found Shippo sleeping on top of Kagome's sleeping bag, Miroku and Sango were missing but he figured they were ok. He was about to leave and continue looking for the sword somewhere else when something that was there caught his eye, or should I say was not there. Besides her sleeping bag nothing else of Kagome's was there not even her. She couldn't have took off on her own here because she would have taken her sleeping bag so the only reasonable conclusion was that she had went back home. Well, as much as he hated it she was still safe from him there. 

I stopped a second, _Should I go and see who it was, I mean I'm curious as hell to find out who it is, shouldn't I just go take a peek?_

Miroku walked up toward Sango instead of embracing her in a kiss he decided to talk to her. _Look Sango, no that wouldn't work, hey cutie, defiantly not he'd get hit for sure. _

"Hey Sango can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about where we stand." _Yeah that sounded ok, he wanted to say relationship but she might take that the wrong way and he'd get slapped, he thought about saying friendship, but then she might assume things before he got a chance to say what he wanted to say, then he had considered saying 'us' but he knew she would take that the wrong way, so he had decided on that the second he thought of it._

"What about it?"

"I um…"_Damn how should I say this_ " Before you say anything can I please say everything I have to say first …I have feelings for you" he licked his lips as he continued man this was gonna be hard but he knew time was running out for him and he- "and I've never had these feelings for anyone" he looked at her, she had a serious look on her face. "I know my time on this earth has been shortened because of this curse" he said pointing to his left hand. "and I don't mean to hurt you by saying this I just think that you deserve to hear this." He gulped, it was now or never. "I know I love you Sango, but….but I could never hurt you by loving you and leaving you. I don't have all that much time left and I don't know if I could hurt you like that….I just thought you had a right to know this. That's why we could never be because I love you too much to hurt you." He let out a silent sigh of relief. He had said what he had needed to say to her. If he had hurt her- he hoped he hadn't hurt her well there was nothing he could do for that. He gulped again then a smile formed on Sango's face. Was she smiling at his pain, at his misfortune? He hoped not, oh well only time would tell. Her smile widened.

I let out a sigh, it was now or never. I had to get back through the well before that hanyou realized that I had his sword. I knew it was only a matter or time before he caught onto me. _Damn fool get out of the fucking well _I screamed in my head. 

He went back to Kaede village maybe he had left it there. Hopefully if one of the villagers found it they gave it to Kaede she would hold it for him until he came back. He looked all around him as he made his way to her village. It had to be here. He kept shoving out of his mind that Kouga, Sesshoumaru, or even Naraku had his sword. If any of them had his sword he would never get it back. If they had it his friends were doomed. _Please, please, please, please, please have my sword _he prayed/begged/hoped that Kaede, hell, even one of the villagers had his sword. He sure hoped so. He would be willing to spend a MONTH away from Kagome if they had his sword and he got it back soon really very soon. Maybe, maybe even 2 months but that was pushing It a lot. It hurt him to be away from her as much as he hated to admit it, but it didn't matter just about everyone knew how he truly deep down felt about her. 

I was just about to muster up all my courage and check it out when I stopped because I thought I had seen movement. 

In one quick movement Sango took Miroku and gave him a kiss.

"Almost there" Inu Yasha said to reassure himself. He had convinced his own self that he had forgot his sword at Kaede hut or something. It was better then he alternatives- that either Kouga, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku had his sword. Although it would cause them pain to hold it since they were not hanyous it would still be useful to them. 

Sango rolled her eyes _nobody better interrupt us _she thought as Miroku lowered her to the blanket.

Kagome (yes! Finally what some of you guys were waiting for, lol some) cracked her back and finished climbing out of the well (mwahahahahaha I may have kept this scene in this chapter but I prolonged it until the very last scene, ha suckers! Take that audience/readers! No wait I'm sorry come back I didn't mean it your not suckers.. Suckers!… lol I'm sorry your not suckers. Damn schools gonna start soon. The thought of school make me… oh well now back to the story…finally, lol. Now seriously back to the story. Shut up Bob im not prolonging the scene. Now back to the story. 

to see a sight that confused and surprised her. *curtains open to see Mel (the writer) beating up Bob.* uh this is a commercial break tune in next time to see the continuation of this story: Inu Yasha~ Unknown 


	4. Sango learns that she had a sex dream ab...

****

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the original characters but I would be in heaven if I did. So far I own Meiko Asano, and this story plot. I am planning on making up other characters and I will own them as well. 

Chapter 4~ 

Sango opens her eyes to see Miroku staring back at her his face extremely close to hers. She slaps his face and he gets up. "What are you doing?" she asks. 

Kagome looked wide eyed at what was before her, _no, no it couldn't be _she rubbed her eyes again and again, _no, no it had to be a joke, it just had to be. _

Inu Yasha was talking to Kaede.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Inu Yasha barked at her.

"I'm sorry, we don't have your sword, but we will look out for it if someone comes by with it. I asked the villagers again and again and again, we done have it." Kaede answered calmly.

Shippo woke up on Kagome's sleeping bag all by himself, _Where is everybody? Oh well then no one will know if I take some extra candy. _Shippo gave an evil laugh. 

Kagome blinked then rubbed her eyes. _How? How? How? How am I still here? _She looked around and sure enough instead of seeing her Shrine she saw the Feudal Era staring back at her. The well was known be selective sometimes but she always seemed to go to the other world, but? _What if, no it couldn't be… Could the well have stopped working? Am I stuck in this world? INU YASHA! _She decided that maybe she should try it again. So she stretched her back and jumped back in. 

__

Wait, who was that, was that… Kagome? I knew my eyesight wasn't as good as it was last night, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that that person who just stepped back into the well was Kagome. 

"What am I gonna do now?" Inu Yasha asked Kaede.

__

"I don't know," she said out loud. In her head, she was saying _if he doesn't find his sword soon then let god have mercy on our souls. _

Inu Yasha blinked then ran out, time was running out and he knew it.

"You fainted last night, you had a fever. You've been sleeping for awhile now, you didn't look so good when you left for the hot spring so I decided that I was gonna ask if you were ok once I got to the spring because I didn't wanna worry Shippo." Before you woke up you seemed to be enjoying a dream. May I ask you what you were dreaming about?"

__

Damn, then it was all a dream, Sango thought 

"What happened?" Kagome asked to herself as she climbed out of the well and she was still in the Feudal Era. She climbed out and stomped back to the camp. 

Inu Yasha decided to go back to the well… maybe it was there. 

"Why so sad?" a voice asked. Kagome jumped as she heard the voice. She turned around to see a dog demon looking at her. But it wasn't her dog demon… close enough it was his brother Sesshoumaru. She gave a small laugh remembering his nickname. 

"Hey fluffy" she said. A smile formed on his face. 

"Did you and my _little_ bro have a fight?" He said emphasizing on the word 'little'.

"What do you want _Fluffy?_" Kagome asked emphasizing on the word 'fluffy'. 

"Maybe, look we gotta get back before Inu Yasha come to get us" Sango answered putting her hair back up as she avoided answering the monk's question.

"So, I take it you don't want me to know about your dream? Ok, well it's your choice, I was just curious." as he said this he could see Sango's blush growing the she turned around trying to hide it.

"I'm gonna go check up on Shippo", she said quickly getting up and going back to the camp. 

"This" he said dipping his head down towards Kagome. Just then Inu Yasha…reached the well as he saw as girl about Kagome's height jump into the well. 

__

She stayed over night here by herself? He asked himself. He thought for a moment then decided to go after her. Maybe he could explain himself. 

Sango had reached their camp and saw Shippo sitting on her sleeping bag sucking on a lollipop with a girl about his age, chatting and laughing. 

"Shippo, who's this?" Sango asked. 

"She's my…she my…" Shippo started.

"…I'm his girlfriend" the girl finished for him.

"Girlfriend… our little Shippo?" she teased. The girl transformed into a kitsune and extended out her hand. "I'm Akiha, what's your name?"

"Well Akiha, I'm Sango" she said, watching as Miroku made his way back to the cam then gave a look of surprise at Akiha. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Who is she?"

"Miroku, this is Akiha," she said pointing to Miroku and the then gesturing to the girl sitting by Shippo. "Akiha, this is Miroku". The girl stood up and offered her hand to Miroku, he shook it gladly then said that although he was pleased to meet her he still didn't know what she was doing here.

"Akiha, is Shippo's girlfriend" Sango answered.

"Our little Shippo?" Miroku teased as Shippo turned bright red and hung his head to hide his blush. The girl let out a light laugh and said that her sister and friends were a ways off. "Kiyomi is her name. She's a half- dog demon, she's not my real sister, but she takes care of me ever since my parents died, I'm an only child." Akiha finished sadly her head down. 

"Where is Akiha?" Kiyomi asked frantically as she ran around she couldn't see or hear her 'sister'. 

"She went off with her new boyfriend," a human girl answered. "They went off in that direction", she pointed in a direction that they had gone. "She told me to tell you and I guess I forgot, sorry.

"Mihoko, what were you thinking!" she yelled at the girl, stomping off in the direction. 

I climbed up the well and saw the familiar surroundings of the Higurashi's Shrine. I started walking quickly into her house. I had left the back open so that I could get back in. 

After talking with the girl for awhile Sango and Miroku figured out that Akiha knew a lot more about the dating world then Shippo. And from what she had said they hadn't even kissed. 

Bored I went into her house and turned on the radio. "All the things she said" by T.A.T.U. was playing.

Inu Yasha jumped into the well and saw the familiar blue light. As soon as he hit the ground, he climbed out expecting to surprise Kagome and beg he to forgive him. Maybe she could help him find his sword. He could defiantly smell a human inside the house. He hoped it was her and not her mom, or grandpa. He could hear some type of noise coming from the house. 

"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through head, running through me head, running through me head," I sang as the radio continued playing the song. 

Mihoko was the first to spot the young kitsune with the 2 humans and her new boyfriend. They were laughing and were from what she had heard soon to be on their way to the hot spring. 

Inu Yasha stopped. He smelt something else too; he smelt a faint sent of youkai, maybe a weak one. Or maybe it was a hanyou. 

I lowed down the radio, _Uh oh, did I just hear something, what if Kagome or one of her friends is back? _I turned off the radio and the light and ran upstairs. Inu Yasha slowly opened the door just like Kagome had taught him. He could smell an unfamiliar scent, _defiantly not someone in her family _he decided. 

"Akiha, hey" her sister greeted her running towards her. 

"Hey, sis" Akiha cried as she ran into her sis's arms. 

Inu Yasha sniffed around, and found the strangers scent leading upstairs. 

He climbed silently as the smell got stronger. He was now right in front of Kagome's room. She had once told him not to come in her room without her permission but this had to be an exception. He started turning the handle of the door slowly.

"Hey, I'm Sango", the demon hunter extended out her hand to Kiyomi then pointing to the monk and her kitsune friend, "And this is Miroku and Shippo". 

"Hey, well as you may or may not know I'm-"

"Oh man I forgot!" Sango interrupted her.

__

Well that's rude Mihoko and Kiyomi thought at the same time.

" I don't mean that I didn't want to meet you, it's just that.... Time is running out. Our friend lost something and if he doesn't get it back really soon we could all be in danger…. From him, but he doesn't want to hurt us, but he could if he doesn't get it back soon."

The two girls look at her with an apologetic look on their faces. 

"Sorry" they answered in unison. 

Inu Yasha opened the door and was surprised to see a girl hiding in the corner of her room. He didn't actually see her he had smelt her. He quietly walked towards her.

"Hey", Sango got an idea. "Have you guys seen anyone, particularly a demon, walking around with a sword have you?"  
"Is that what he lost?" Akiha asked 

"Yeah, his sword, it' called the Tetsusaiga, have you heard of it?"

"I've heard of it before. This guy close to my village, he's a youkai who had heard about the Tetsusaiga and it's powers, so he decided that he wanted it. But after hunting for it for awhile he decided it would be better if he had help, but no one wanted to help him with his selfish ways, so he decided if he got married he would tell his wife something to tell their kids. He then decided that he wanted the Jewel, so that he could be more powerful. But then a priestess named Kikyo was guarding it and she was supposed to be very powerful, many had fallen before her. So he went on a little quest to find out if others would help him. He tried to bribe them when people refused, so then he grew really desperate and make sure that his wife would make sure that her kids would defiantly go after it. So he decided that he was gonna tell his wife that a demon had stolen the Tetsusaiga form him while he was saving a little girl from falling and he had tried to chase after the demon but he was already gone. He would tell her that the sword had been in his bloodline for years, and very special to him, it had old memories and it was part of a tradition that his family had had. He had a different story for the shards, he had to exchange the shards for the people he loved lives, so reluctantly at gun point the handed it over then tried to get it back, but he could get it and they had killed his mother too. Leaving him for dead after shooting him with youkai weapons. He would tell her that the demons wanted to use it for evil things because they were power hungry." Akiha said taking a big breath after finishing the story without taking a single breath. "But that's all I heard".

"Give me my sword!" Inu Yasha barked as he lunged at the girl but she easily avoided the attack.

"What are you talking about? This is my dad's sword that was stolen from him and now I have taken it back!" the girl yelled trying to tackle Inu Yasha.

"A Hanyou came along and took it while my dad was saving a little girl from falling." Inu Yasha wondered why the sword wasn't hurting her because she wasn't a hanyou…. Or was she??? He smelled a familiar scent on her and realized what it was.

"You're that demon that attacked us… but how could that be unless… You're a hanyou!" Inu Yasha shouted. 

"Wow, so now you know my secret, but that still doesn't…maybe you're the hanyou he was talking about… the one that stole his sword!" she accused him.

"Bitch! Listen to me!" he said grabbing her arms with one of his and reaching for the sword with the other. "This sword is mine! My dad before he died had one of his fangs made into a sword called the Tetsusaiga or as my brother Sesshoumaru calls it 'the fang'. It only transforms when protecting a human. He put it in his tomb and put that tomb in my left eye when he died so that my older brother Sesshoumaru couldn't find it. Once my dad died and my mom he took over the castle and kicked me out. I met a miko named Kikyo and we fell in love. We were about to get married until Naraku tricked us into believing the other had betrayed them. So we attacked each other and she bounded me to a tree. She later died and asked that the Jewel be buried with her so that no demons may come after it. 50 years later a girl fell into a well into the past 500 years. She found me and ended up getting me unbounded and I ended up saving her from lady centipede. That girl's name was Kagome. At first I thought she was Kikyo but now I know she's not. Someone went to Kikyo's grave and had her resurrected or something like that and now she romes the earth trying to kill me because that is the only way her spirit can finally rest forever. So me and Kagome went on a search to find all the shards to the jewel since the jewel had been shattered in battle. The jewel used to be inside of Kagome. We met up with a Monk named Miroku who was looking for Naraku to kill him to end a curse he had been given that had passed down from generation to generation since his grandfather. Naraku had a large piece of the jewel so we knew we'd have to face him one day so he went with us. We met a kitsune named Shippo and I don't remember why he went with us but he's an orphan and he has no family. Later we met up with a taijiya named Sango who was tricked by Naraku into thinking that killing us would make her get her brother back. See, Naraku took her brother under his control and used him to help kill everyone in her village of demon slayers. But eventually she learned the truth, and that is our story, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING SWORD, BITCH!" He said yelling at her, she better believe him after making him go through that long-ass explanation of why that sword was his. "Now you can ask any one of them and they'll tell you the exact same thing! Now, I need my fucking sword before my demon blood takes over!" he said staring off calm but almost ended up throwing her across the room. _Damn, this bitch is getting on my nerves. _

She thought about it for a minute. His story was _way _more detailed then her father's had been, and he had even told her what it was made from, and people she could ask about it. The only person she could ask abut it was from her mom. She began to wonder why her dad would lie. _Hmm maybe I should give him the sword. _

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Kagome repeated the question. 

"I want you to come with me, live with me, in my castle. Come on what can the mutt give you that I cant? I can even give more" Kagome swore she heard a sort of winning tone in his voice as she said this but she said nothing. She was about to turn and walk away but then a short flash back of last night played into her mind. **********************************************************************************************************************************Flashback*****************************************

********************************************************************************************

"Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" a quiet voice asked. He turned at the sound of anther person, but he didn't need to he had smelled them coming a long time ago.

"Kagome?" he asked as she nodded and sat beside him. 

"What's wrong"?

"Cant you see?…………. I…. I… I" Inu Yasha started. Sango took Shippo and Miroku away so that Inu Yasha could tell Kagome in private what had happened. 

"I … I lost the Tetsusaiga" he finished glad for the privacy. 

"Lost it…are you sure?" Kagome asked 

"Of course I'm sure otherwise I would have it!" he barked at her.

"I was just suggesting that maybe someone took it."

"And who would take it? Well who do you think would take it? Are you ...no…are you saying that one of us took it?" Inu Yasha was getting really worried if he couldn't trust them who could he trust?

"I don't think so, I just don't think you lost it, I'm almost sure someone took it"

Inu Yasha then did something he thought he would never do. He turned on Kagome. "How do you know someone took it, did you take it? Is that why you think they didn't do it because you did!" he said raising his voice with every word. 

"What? No! Inu Yasha I didn't do it!" Kagome screamed. "How? How could you think I could do such a thing!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks as she turned and ran towards the camp, her hair flying everywhere as she went.

**************************************************************************************************************End******************Flashback**********************************************************************************************************************************

__

Maybe I overreacted- she thought

__

No a voice argued back _you Underrated! _Kagome shook the voice out of her head and put on a smile. She sighed before saying, "Okay, but only for a little while."

"Should we wait here, or should we go get her?" Sango asked.

Mihoko voiced her opinion, "I may not know this Kagome girl but if your friend is in as much trouble as you told us and you think she can help you guys find the sword then I vote we go get her and tell her just how serious this situation really is." 


	5. Inu Yasha goes to find Kagome and gets a...

****

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one (1). I DO NOT own the Inu Yasha series, but I'd be in heaven if I did. I do so far own this story and the original characters. I DO own the characters that I have made up. They are: Meiko Asano, Akiha, Kiyomi, and Mihoko. I also own this this storyline. I made this up.

Inu Yasha~ Secrets

Chapter 5~ Inu Yasha goes to find Kagome and more secrets are revealed. 

Sesshoumaru had insisted on carrying her the whole way. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Are we there yet, or even close"

"Almost", Sesshoumaru answered with not even a hint of aggravation in it. The truth was he had bee having strange feelings and dreams about this girl and he wanted to know why. He hadn't really paid much attention to girls during his journey to become the rule of the western lands because they would have gotten in the way. After he had gained what he had wanted to he tried to find a girl to love but he didn't find any success and after a few moths he gave up on it deciding that it didn't matter that they would only get in the way or use him to get what they wanted. And he certainly did NOT want to get used by anybody so he had dropped the subject from his thoughts and never thought of it again, that is until he started fantasizing… if you could call it that about this girl and having weird feeling towards her, noticing everything about her. If this was his only chance as what people called love then he certainly wasn't going to miss it. 

Jumping into the well all at once they decided that they would bring Kagome back even if it meant kicking and screaming. 

Meiko laid her head on her side as she tried to decide whose story was true. _Well, daddy's story doesn't have all that much detail in it, and no one from his past to back it up. Mommy wasn't with him and didn't even know him when it happened. All I have to back his story up is his word. And he had been known to lie in his past when it was convenient. Maybe he was one of the demons who was power hungry and after it-NO! _She yelled back at her thoughts, _Daddy would do that he wouldn't lie to mommy… he would lie to me. _But no matter what she thought the more she thought about it the more Inu Yasha's story made much more sense. His dad had obviously made it so that he could protect his mother and to keep his demon blood down so that he could protect her from himself. But her dad, he said it was in their bloodline for years and it was part of a tradition. _FAH! What a weak-ass excuse, _she realized soon enough and just as she was about to hand it to him when the door opened and she saw 6 pairs or eyes staring at her. 

"Who are you?" the six said in unison. 

With a sharp "hm" she started her explanation. "My name isMeiko Asano and I'm a friend of Higurashi Kagome or Kagome Higurashi whichever way you want to say it."

"Wait a second if you're her friend then why did you attack us last night?"

"Wait a second, _She _attacked you?" Sango asked, "Then that must mean your…"

"A hanyou, yeah. I attacked you last night because he had my father's sword. You stole it from him while he was saving a little girl from falling!" Meiko's voice loud and threatening as she lunged at a startled Inu Yasha. 

"Wait!" Akiha screamed. "What your father told you is a lie. This guy close to my village, he's a youkai who had heard about the Tetsusaiga and it's powers, so he decided that he wanted it. But after hunting for it for awhile he decided it would be better if he had help, but no one wanted to help him with his selfish ways, so he decided if he got married he would tell his wife something to tell their kids. He then decided that he wanted the Jewel, so that he could be more powerful. But then a priestess named Kikyo was guarding it and she was supposed to be very powerful, many had fallen before her. She was also now involved with some hanyou. So he went on a little quest to find out if others would help him. He tried to bribe them when people refused, so then he grew really desperate and make sure that his wife would make sure that her kids would defiantly go after it. So he decided that he was gonna tell his wife that a demon had stolen the Tetsusaiga form him while he was saving a little girl from falling and he had tried to chase after the demon but he was already gone. He would tell her that the sword had been in his bloodline for years, and very special to him, it had old memories and it was part of a tradition that his family had had. He had a different story for the shards, he had to exchange the shards for the people he loved lives, so reluctantly at gun point the handed it over then tried to get it back, but he could get it and they had killed his mother too. Leaving him for dead after shooting him with youkai weapons. He would tell her that the demons wanted to use it for evil things because they were power hungry." Akiha looked at the girl looking to see if she was willing to realize the truth. The girl looked at her shocked. Then shook her head. "Someone must have told you."

"How? I have never been to this time and in my time he didn't even have a wife yet. I just found out about this well right before we jumped in it. And you can even ask Shippo and his friends, I told them about this story a little while ago when Sango told me about Inu Yasha's missing sword and their situation." Everyone except for Inu Yasha, Meiko, and Akiha nodded their heads 'yes'. 

Sesshoumaru said that she could choose any room that she wanted to have. Kagome was smiling o the outside but inside she was wondering if she would regret this once she was no longer mad in Inu Yasha. She was also wondering he expected her to marry him now. God she hoped not, because although Sesshoumaru had claimed a little after coming here that they were meant to be together, Kagome had never even looked at him once like that, ok maybe once or twice like that, but not much. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about how much more happier she would be with him. She had almost made up her mind to marry him if he asked when Rin came up to her and asked her if she would help teach her how to read. Rin was a little girl Sesshoumaru had taken in. But no one knew why. After hearing her ask her this she suddenly thought _what about school? Sesshoumaru didn't know about the well so how would he ever let her go back to school without him finding out about the well. _She let out a sigh then realized that the girl was still waiting for an answer. _Whoops, _she thought. "Yeah, I'd love to teach you. Do you hav any books, or paper and pencil?" she asked forming a fake smile on her face to mask the confusion, anger, happiness, and even more confusion that she was feeling. 

Meiko thought about it some more and rolled her eyes. Even from where she was standing she could sense that the hanyou in front of her was changing. _His demon blood must be raising _she thought and got scared even as she thought that. She didn't know what would happen when it completely took over and she didn't want to know. Handing the sword over to Inu Yasha she said that she was sorry and hung her head down in embarrassment and in anger. How could her dad have tricked her like that? She mumbled that she was sorry again and sat down on Kagome's bed. She sighed and Sango suddenly yelled, "Oh my god, where's Kagome? She said she was going back through the well so she should be here!" With that everyone looked around and said that they honestly didn't know. Miroku thought for a moment then suggested something, "What if something cause her to stay in our time and not go back?" Inuyasha looked scared because he thought that meant that someone had taken her. Meiko looked around then remembered what had happened. "Wait you guys…" everyone looked up at her as she continued, "I had smelt a human in the well, but I couldn't tell who it was then the human stepped out of the well… and I didn't get a good look at them, but I could have sworn it was Kagome. They climbed back in it, but eventually they climbed out and they looked very agitated. As they walked by me I could have sworn that it was Kagome but I didn't follow the person because I didn't want to get lost in that time, I didn't know my around and I would get lost. Besides I needed to use the well." She finished with a sigh and then before she knew it Inu Yasha was running down the stair back to the well. 

"Wait!" Sango yelled stopping everyone else. "How did you get to our time without anyone knowing?" the girl looked at her with blank eyes and said, "I don't really know". Sango searched her eyes for a hint of dishonesty. 

Inu Yasha looked around, he was now in the past. He sniffed around and soon found Kagome's scent. After awhile thought he smelt Kagome's and his brother Sesshoumaru's scent and this bothered him. At first a thought came to his mind that he had made Kagome his right here but then he realized that their scent led away from here. He decided to follow the scent until he found them.

Kagome was surprised when a voice inside her said that she wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru but then she argued that she needed to go to High School and if hose ever went back to her family they would make her go, if she stayed away from them long enough the might forbid her to go back to the past for fear she would never return. She knew she would have to visit them because she would miss them terribly. Besides she had to go back tonight or early in the morning for school. 

"But you need a shard to use the well" Sango said.

"I…I think I know why Kagome was frustrated and ran away. I think she thought that was well was not working." Meiko said before she looked away guilt shown in her eyes. 

"Why would she think that?" Miroku asked. Sango looked behind her when she thought she heard a noise only to see that Shippo and Akiha had fallen asleep snuggled in each other arms. _That's so cute, _she thought. 

"Because…because something happen yesterday. Me and Kagome were in the kitchen and at that time I didn't know the truth so I thought I had to get all the shards so I gave her a 'hug' wrapping my hands around her neck and stealing the shard. I then told her I'd show myself out and she didn't argue because Inu Yasha had appeared outside asking why she hadn't come back yet and she dint know how to explain him to me. I pretended to leave then came back to the kitchen and watched as they jumped into the well together. I was just about to follow them, as a matter of fact I was at the well and had one foot in it when I thought 'what if she has other shards in the house. So I went into the house and searched it." she took a breath some of her guilt being relived but only a little bit. She exhaled loudly then continued. "I had been searching for a long, long time for the shards but I couldn't find it and on accident I thought about the well, then I decide to do as I had saw Kagome and Inu Yasha do and jump into the well. So I ended up in you time" she said gesturing to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Akiha, Kiyomi, and Mihoko. Then I was fighting Inu Yasha but then I realized that it would be much easier if I stole it when he was sleeping so I pretended to yelp and ran away. I was gonna wait until everyone had fallen asleep but Inu Yasha was taking so long I threw some of my sleeping power thing on him that was passed down through the generations. Afterwards, once I hade quietly made my way back to the well I smelt someone else in it. So I waited and I could have sworn I saw Kagome." There that's my story. 

Their scents had lead Inu Yasha to his brother's castle. Pushing past all the guards he made his way into the castle. 

Getting off the bed, Meiko noticed the two sleeping kitsune and said , "Maybe we shouldn't wake them." When everyone agreed they took off for the well. Jumping in quickly once they reached the other side they had to admit sadly that they had no clue what so ever as to where to look. Deciding just to follow the general direction Kagome had left they had started to follow when Mihoko interrupted them. 

"You guys, if this Inu Yasha guy could smell it out why don't we just go back to your camp and wait for him to come back?" Miroku thought for a moment then said, "Couldn't we just take Kiyomi to the camp and have her smell her sleeping bag or something?"

"Yeah, but its got our smells on it too and all those smells might confuse her." Sango argued.

After 10 minutes of arguing they finally decided to wait at the camp. 

"Whatever happens she'll have to go back to her time tonight, that when her family comes home from vacation." Sango reasoned. 

Sango suddenly realized something. Miroku hadn't hit on any of these girl or even asked them to bear his child. _How weird, what is up with houshi-sama? Maybe it was because of what was happening, but no they had been in weird dangerous situations and he had still hit on women and asked them to bear his child. Hmm ill never understand him_, Sango thought.

__

I hope Sango understands what I'm willing to give up to be with her, wait- atop thinking like that, if you don't defeat Naraku by the end of this year, you wont be around to be with her. This has to end before someone gets hurt…before she gets hurt. Miroku sighed. The truth was they had had many chances to start a relationship but Miroku was always scared that he wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku and that he would end up dieing and it would break eh heart. That is why he had always distanced himself when things got too close between them. Now this tug of war between his heart and his mind was driving him insane. 

Inu Yasha opened the door in which he knew that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in and saw them kissing. 

****


	6. Authors Note

****

Hello faithful readers. I am not entirely done with the next chapter but If I get more reviews I will be persuaded to post it up this week. I know that a lot of people have read my story but are too lazy to post. Well I'm sorry if I didn't say anything about people reviewing, so I'm saying it now, I love reviews and if you review I will post the next chapter sooner, also I am in the midst of working on another story so this story wont be as long as I had anticipated in the first place, so sorry about that, and I promise more secrets will be revealed later on. So please review, I haven't had chocolate or ice cream in forever so I am sad and in a slump and no one is on AOL right now or yahoo on msn or .net L . I am also waiting for some other stories to get updated because im hooked on them. Please review!

-Mel 


	7. The truth about Meiko's dad

****

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Inu Yasha, all I own is the character that I have made up (see previous chapters I haven't added any one else new in awhile and I got tired of listing their names.) and this story line. I have sad news, since my Inu Yasha obsession had cooled down some because of school there wont be as many chapters in this story as I had first anticipated. But I have good news. I am writing a story about Naraku, I am still working on it. It will be called Naraku's story or something like that. I don't own Inu Yasha so please don't sue me all I have Is the lint in my pocket, 'nuff said. 

Chapter 6~

Miroku sighed, that would mean that he'd have to go back to his lecherous ways. He walked over to Mihoko and grabbed her butt 3 times.

"What the hell do you think your doing you lecherous monk!" the girl screamed slapping him over and over.

"He never learns", Sango muttered under her breath. 

Inu Yasha moved quicker than Kagome's human eyes could see. She heard a crash and growls so it didn't take her long to figure out that they we're fighting. It didn't matter, her mind was already made up. She had to go to school and Sesshoumaru could never find out about the well so she had to go back with Inu Yasha. The more she thought about it the more she wondered what she was doing here. She was only here because Inu Yasha had accused her of stealing the Tetsusaiga and she had walked away angrily. The only reason she was here because she was stuck in the feudal era and ran into Sesshoumaru. Come to think of it the more Kagome thought about it the more she got creeped out about what had happened. She had kissed, well let Sesshoumaru kiss her, and since when was he into her? With one last look at the fighting brothers she left the room headed back towards the well.

Mihoko was now standing behind her hanyou friend for protection while Miroku sat on the ground rubbing his cheek. 

"Ha! That's what you get for being so lecherous." Sango shouted to Miroku from where she was standing next to Kiyomi. 

Unbeknownst to Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru a demoness (is that how you spell a female demon?) sat close by quietly laughing at what was happening. Her work had gone as planned. There was only one thing left to do. 

"So, what was the name of your father?" Sango asked to break the silence that had formed between the group after Miroku's groping and his 'punishment'. 

"Well, I don't actually know his name, but he had a favorite saying, he loved that saying so one day he abbreviated it to form a name that he went by from then on. My mom told me what it was when I was small but now it seems I have forgotten it. Anyways, abbreviated it was Naraku." Meiko answered as Shippo stopped his pacing as both Sango and Miroku's mouths and eyes opened wide. 

"Wha- what did you just say? Did you just say Naraku? N, A, R, A, K, U?" Sango asked hoping that she had heard wrong.

"Yep, do you know him?" Meiko asked hopefully.

"You could say that" Miroku answered, "except that the Naraku we know isn't dead."

"Well maybe it's a different Naraku, my dad was killed by a hanyou, a Meiko, a demon slay-" she stopped in her tracks as she realized where this was going. 

__

Uh oh , Sango thought she knew where the hanyou was going with her explanation. _But we didn't kill Naraku…. Yet! _Just then she remembered that the girl was from Kagome's time and that she aged in demon years and that they could have killed Naraku in her past and their future. 

Tear sprung to her eyes as she spat out, "You bastards, you killed my father!" She was about to sit down and cry when she suddenly wiped away her tears and took off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle. _I can still smell his scent, I WILL avenge father's death. I can't believe they tricked me into giving back father's sword. Don't worry father, their blood will be splattered over the sword when im through with them, your death will not be in vain. _Meiko thought as she ran in the direction of the scent. She had to hurry she had mostly human senses and it was really hard to track his scent plus the scent seemed week as if it had been a while since he had been here. _Good thing he hasn't taken a bath in forever, that makes it easier to smell where he went_, Meiko thought as she forced herself to gain more speed.

Inu Yasha and his brother were busy ripping each other to pieces (well they were well on their way) when suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and asked, "Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha stopped as quick as he could but still managed to collided into Sesshoumaru as they both went skidding into the wall. 

"I don't know" Inu Yasha answered as soon as he could get himself up off his brother. 

Kagome was out of the castle and on her way when she ran into Jaken.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Get out of my way!" Kagome yelled annoyed. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru isn't finished with you yet." he stated firmly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and in one swift motion stole Jaken's staff and hit him over the head with it. 

"ow!" Jaken screamed as he felt his own staff hit him and Kagome ran off.

Miroku were still trying to process what the young hanyou had said. They had defeated Naraku in her time, and now she was back for revenge. Naraku was her father! Sango could understand the girl's point of view. 

Mihoko finally asked the question that was on the newcomers minds, "So, who's this Naraku guy, and why do you guys kill him in the future?"

Miroku sighed then decided to start. "We all have our own reasons for wanting him dead. I need to in order to get rid of a curse he put on my grandfather that was passed down from generation to generation. If I don't, by the end of the year then I will get sucked into my own air void in my hand. Kagome and Inu Yasha need to defeat him to get the shards that he has, because Kagome had the shard inside of her until the broke in battle, scattering away, you could say. So they are on a quest to go find all of them before someone else can get them and use them for evil, well, yeah I guess you could call it that. And Sango wants to get revenge for Naraku killing he whole tribe and taking her brother to use him as a puppet. She also wants to free her brother. Shippo is an orphan and has no where else to go." Miroku took a big breath, "does that answer your question?" 

Mihoko shrugged and said, "wow, pretty detailed, I guess so."

Kagome was tired but she wanted to go back to her time quickly before anyone else saw her, so she could think in peace, besides, she had school in the morning and her project was….her project! She was supposed to be working with Meiko! Kagome quickened her pace into a run as she thought about poor old Meiko handling that big problem by herself. Besides her mom didn't even know that she was in the feudal era right now, she was tired, and it was her birthday so Kagome gathered some money to send her, her brother, and her grandfather to a spa treatment place for the weekend. She stopped for a second then stretched and continued on, man how she wished she had Inu Yasha ability to fly right now, her feet were killing her. 

"We MUST find Kagome soon, a beauty like that should not be left wandering around like that by herself. Anyone could take advantage of that beautiful little- wench" Sesshoumaru shouted as he shook his head. "What is the meaning of this! What are-"

"Dam", the demoness cursed under her breath, it was running out. She would have to sprinkle him again. She could sprinkle him right now, but Inu Yasha might see, and she couldn't risk that. _Oh well, its worth a try_, in one quick moment she threw some dust at Sesshoumaru. "The only wench here is you Inu Yasha, so get out!" Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha looked confused at the 2nd sudden change in his brothers behaviors and wondered if something was going on that he didn't know about. 

Kagome quickened her pace again her breath coming hard and fast. She swallowed air as she kept running. She was thirsty and tired and….and….and…and lost?

Meiko opened another door and screamed in frustration. _Dam it's not this door either!_ She had went through so many doors she had lost count. 

"Sango-san, does Kagome-sama have any more candy left?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Sango said reaching down into a little packet that Kagome had brought and pulled out 2 lollipops, handing one to Shippo and one to Akiha, "Here"

"Why are we just waiting around?" Kiyomi asked, you could clearly hear the agitation in her voice. 

"We're waiting for Kagome to come back" Miroku answered walking closer to Mihoko. Remembering what happened last time the girl walked backwards putting distance between her and the monk. 

The demoness let out a sigh of relief as she sat back seeing her work had paid off. _That was a close one. Now I just need to find Kagome again and get her to forgive Inu Yasha. After that the stage will be set….and the gloves will come off. _The young demon took off after Kagome picking up her scent easily.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Inu Yasha barked before charging at his brother. 

"Now why would I do anything to harm a beautiful gir- woman such as Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully picking his words as he easily dodged his brothers attack.

"I didn't say anything about you harming her!" the younger demon yelled as he decided to try something else while fighting his older brother.

"yeah, but you implied it!"

Kagome looked around franticly, _uh oh, where am I, how could I have gotten lost? _She was desperately gasping for air as she realized just how thirsty she had become. She searched quickly for a spring or something but saw nothing. She was running out of energy, and she was hungry and desperately thirsty. With the last of her energy she screamed out the name that had helped her so many times before, "INU YASHA!". With that Kagome collapsed on the ground. 

Meiko sighed as she opened yet another door. "Why does he have so many damn doors?" She shut up as she listened for any hint of noise that could help her search for Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, but if Kagome comes back, then wouldn't she go to the well?" Sango argued.

"Wait" Kiyomi yelled. "Didn't Meiko say that she had taken Kagome's shard off of her yesterday morning? From what you guy's said she cant get back to her time with out a shard. If that was the only one with her then how would she go back?" 

"Then wouldn't she just come back to the camp?" Sango reasoned. 

"What if she thought we were at Kaede's village and went there. Why don't we send someone there to look for her or to ask for her?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, I think pervy here has a point." Mihoko agreed. 

She made a couple quick leaps to a spring and filled it with some water. Just in case the girl was unconscious. 

Meiko rolled her eyes in frustration and hit a near by vase. _Damn, this was gonna take a long time to find him. _She stretched and listened again for voices.

Inu Yasha thought for a moment (yes I know Inu Yasha seems to think a lot in this story I'm sorry it was just convenient.) and considered for a moment that Kagome had gone back to the well. Inu Yasha let out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and forced himself to say "Brother, I'm sorry, you are better than me in every way, you truly deserve Kagome, and my blessing." With that he was about to run away when Sesshoumaru looked at him funny a then realized what was happening and attack him, pinning Inu Yasha to the ground. "Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?" 

She looked around. _Yep she could defiantly smell the human. _She took quiet steps in the direction of the smell careful not to cause any noise that might attract the girl's attention too early. 

__

After three minutes of reasoning, excuses, and complains, it was finally decided that Sango would go to Kaede's village. 

Meiko listened then smiled. She could hear Sesshoumaru arguing at who she could almost be 100% certain was Inu Yasha. 

Sango quickened her steps in hope that if indeed Kagome-sama was there that she would catch her before she left. Kagome had once said when Inu Yasha had gotten lost in her time that looking for him was like going on a , what was that phrase, yes, a wild goose chase. _Well, then I guess, this is like going on a wild goose chase to go find Kagome, _Sango silently decided. 

Inu Yasha let out a sigh, his plan had failed. "What do you think?" he asked trying to buy time, Sesshoumaru was hard enough to understand as it was, but now he was this super-weird Sesshoumaru and he was even harder to understand then before.

Meiko's smiled widened as she listened outside the door. _Yep, defiantly Inu Yasha, _she decided silently pushing open the door. 

When Sango had finally reached Kaede's village she headed straight for her hut.

Meiko opened the door and yelled, "Inu Yasha!". Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her, both of them were now standing up. "Inu Yasha…I am here…for your head!" 


	8. Authors Note 2

****

Listen up viewers. I know that the ending to that last chapter was a cliffhanger. But I am in real need of Ice Cream, or another good story to be updated on fan fiction.net so until then I need some other kind of inspiration. In short, if I get at least 10 reviews, they can be anonymous or not doesn't matter, but I would prefer signed, then I will post the next chapter by next Sunday. (If I post it on Sunday you might not see it on the website till Monday, it can take up to 24 hours to appear on the site). If I don't get 10 reviews then I will take my sweet little time posting the next chapter…EVEN IF I ALREADY HAVE IT DONE! I might even wait 2 weeks if I don't get 10 reviews. I'm sorry but I love reviews and everyone seems to make it a habit of emailing me instead or reviewing it. Please review instead of email. If you have a question or comment you may email me at my email address. For those (friend: *cough* morons *cough*) no my readers are not morons, some are just not as educated as others… anyway if you don't know how to see what my email address is have no fear I am saying it right now. If you want to email me a question or comment then feel free to email me at: **durityme2002@yahoo.com**** . I have more email address, but this is my main one. If you were to email any of the others, I might not get it, because I check the others like once a month. So drop me an email message and ill get back to you as soon as possible. Ok? If you drop it during the weekday I might be able to reply that same day but I'll probably end up replying Friday or Saturday because of school, but like I said, I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. **

please don't hit me or throw stuff at me- ahh (runs away from angry fan) {shouting} wit lotz of luv to all her fans,

-Mel 


	9. The can of worms is finally opend

****

*Disclaimer*: I think everybody knows by now, or at least SHOULD know that I DON'T OWN Inu Yasha, I am just borrowing the DAMN characters. I only own what I have stated in the previous chapter disclaimers. If you don't know what they are, then too bad, you should have read the story from the beginning instead of skipping back here to see how it ends. I'm thinking, about ending my story right here. But I might not. If I do end the story right here, then this chapter will be the longest chapter. Oh yeah, I choose this font because I love this font and I kept forgetting to use it in the other chapters. *Moron Hint* in case you didn't know (friend: *cough* morons *cough*) no not morons, just,…………… um… they are less educated, like I said in case you didn't know if I decide to make this the last chapter then at the end of this I will say "the end". Gees was that so hard to figure out? Ok now that that's out of the way, please don't copy this story onto your website/ web page or claim it as your own. I worked hard trying to make up an original storyline and some original characters. But I might let you put it on your site if you email me and ask me if you can. So enjoy the story! J !!! 

A/N: When you see *********Flashback************ one of the main characters is having a flashback. When you see *******End Flashback******** the flashback is over. When the writing is in _Italic _that means that, that character is thinking. I'll try to update it as soon as I can but schools starting soon and with homework the updates might take longer, if I update it, this might be the last chapter. OH YEAH, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER SO I UPDATED. SINCE I DIDN'T GET 10 REVIEWS BEFROE I UPDATED, THIS WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER, AND MAYBE IF I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER IT WILL NOT GET HAPPIER, YOU LAZY REVIEWERS THIS IS YOUR FAULT! So for everyone who did review you should go stone those people, lol im just joking. But if this story ends up in the end sad, it's their fault. OH YEAH, AND THIS IS ONLY BOOK #1 IM GONNA MAKE ANTOEHR STORY THAT CONTINUES ALL THIS CRAZYNESS. 

Previously on Inuyasha Secrets

Kagome almost catches her friend looking for her shards.

Kagome has a friend over that follows her and Inu Yasha through the well after stealing her shard.

Shippo gets a girlfriend

We learn that Akiha, Shippo's girlfriend, has no family, but she has a "sister", a hanyou that took her in.

Shippo's girlfriend is a kitsune.

Everyone but Kagome learns that her friend has a lot of secrets about her past… and that they have something to do with her past.

Meiko, Kagome's friend steals the Tetsusaiga, but gives it back after Inu Yasha convinces her. 

Sesshoumaru takes Kagome back to his castle with her permission.

Through a sex dream Sango learns she has feelings for a certain monk.

Kagome tries to go back to her time, but after getting into the well, she finds out that she is stuck in the feudal era.

"So, what was the name of your father?" Sango asked to break the silence that had formed between the group after Miroku's groping and his 'punishment'. 

"Well, I don't actually know his name, but he had a favorite saying, he loved that saying so one day he abbreviated it to form a name that he went by from then on. My mom told me what it was when I was small but now it seems I have forgotten it. Anyways, abbreviated it was Naraku." Meiko answered as Shippo stopped his pacing as both Sango and Miroku's mouths and eyes opened wide. 

__

Uh oh, Sango thought she knew where the hanyou was going with her explanation. _But we didn't kill Naraku…. Yet! _Just then she remembered that the girl was from Kagome's time and that she aged in demon years and that they could have killed Naraku in her past and their future. 

The demoness let out a sigh of relief as she sat back seeing her work had paid off. _That was a close one. Now I just need to find Kagome again and get her to forgive Inu Yasha. After that the stage will be set….and the gloves will come off. _The young demon took off after Kagome picking up her scent easily.

Kagome looked around franticly, _uh oh, where am I, how could I have gotten lost? _She was desperately gasping for air as she realized just how thirsty she had become. She searched quickly for a spring or something but saw nothing. She was running out of energy, and she was hungry and desperately thirsty. With the last of her energy she screamed out the name that had helped her so many times before, "INU YASHA!". With that Kagome collapsed on the ground. 

When Sango had finally reached Kaede's village she headed straight for her hut.

Meiko opened the door and yelled, "Inu Yasha!". Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her, both of them were now standing up. "Inu Yasha…I am here…for your head!" 

Chapter 7~

Sango sat there talking to Kaede, constantly questioning her answer. The same answer Kaede had been giving for what seemed like hours. 

"Are you sure you haven't seen Kagome, even just a glimpse of her. Maybe she wanted a herb or something…. anything?" Sango pleaded as the old woman continually shook her head as she stated her firm answer, "No." After awhile she sighed and continued. "I'm sorry, but I haven't. It isn't like Kagome to just run off like that. I'm sorry. I'll have everyone looking for her. She has to be somewhere, don't you worry, we will find her. Maybe she was just mad at what Inu Yasha had said to her. The way he treats her, I'm surprised she hasn't run off before. Sometimes people need some time to themselves, to clear their head." She looked at the Taijiya and could tell she didn't believe her. "I'm sure she's ok", she finished unconvincingly.

Walking quickly but softly towards the unconscious human, she gasped in awe. She hadn't known that she was unconscious. 

"What did you say bitch?" Inu Yasha questioned ready to attack the hanyou. 

"You heard me, I'm here for your head!" the girl spat back. 

"Stop it!" Mihoko screamed, "Your pacing is driving me insane!". Lunging at Miroku intending to hit him, instead only hitting the ground as the monk easily dodged her attack. 

"I can't help if you have feelings for me, but you don't have to _lunge _at me like that!" Miroku joked emphasizing the word 'lunge'.

The human girl said nothing about this, only turned a shade resembling a strawberry before turning away from him.

Miroku cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Odd, why would she- she wouldn't, but _Miroku sighed, as if his life wasn't already complicated.

She ran up to the girl and doing what she had seen her mother do once to her godchild, she checked Kagome's pulse. Knitting up her eyebrows in confusion, she tried to remember what she was supposed to be looking for, a, a pulse, yes that was it, a beating feeling kinda right? Oh well. With a sigh she picked the girl up and carried her to the spring, foolish human.

Inu Yasha suddenly looked up worriedly. _Oh shit, shit! Tonight was the full moon, and the sun was close to setting, and this bitch wanted to fight him. _He wasn't sure if his brother was aware of his time of the month, and had always hoped he didn't but now he wished more then ever that he knew, so that he could find a quick way of getting this bitch out of here. That when Inu Yasha noticed her, he hadn't realized that it was Meiko, but he was seeing someone else in her face, in her eyes. Reaching for his Tetsusaiga Inu Yasha prepared to fight, even if it meant fighting to the death. 

Sango gave a sigh of defeat. _Fine! I'll find her myself! _Forcing a smile on her face, Sango bowed before practically running as soon as she had left the hut. _Kagome where are you? _

Putting a wet, cold washcloth over the unconscious human, the girl suddenly thought about what to do. Pouring a little bit of water into the girl's mouth, she tried to remember what she had seen others do. The people from Kagome's time called it? CPU or CPC or CPR! Yes! Placing a hand under the girl's breast, she pushed down hoping she wouldn't damage the bones. She was pushing down after she had put her mouth to hers and exhaled. Was she doing it right? God, she hoped so. Her eyes opened wide in fear. She had heard a crack. Oh god, oh god...

Letting out a big sigh, Shippo stood up and stretched agitated. _Where is Kagome, _he thought worriedly, his eyes darting back and forth through the trees. 

A smile creeped up on her face when she realized with the blush that she had cracked her back, and that was the cracking sound. Kagome let out a cough (crowd: yay you saved her! *cheers and applause* me: now back to the story, stop interrupting. Crowd: haha you still saved- me: the story isn't done and your getting on my nerves, *gives crowd an evil glare*, *cough* now BACK to the story) as she opened her eyes to see a demoness's face only a couple of inches away from her. She let out a shriek as she tried to reach for the weapon she didn't have. "Shit" she muttered beneath her breath. 

"I'm not gonna hur-" the demoness started before Kagome jumped up and headed to the direction she thought the well was in. Whatever had just happened, she was curious about, but not too curious that she was wiling to die for it. 

Sango quickened her steps as she decided that Kagome must have went back to the well, as the sun was setting and she had school in the morning, plus her mom, brother, and grandfather were coming back sometime today. 

Kagome took in deep, rapid breaths of air she neared the well. _Almost there, _she silently encouraged herself. 

Using a weird moment of surprise, the hanyou lunged toward Sesshoumaru attacking him with her anti-youkai sword. The sword was made to hurt youkais, and youkais alone, it would hurt no one else, not even a hanyou. Sesshoumaru bore a look of surprise as the sword hit him and he flew.

Inu Yasha charged at the hanyou knowing he would have no chance of winning this fight. The sun was now completely down and he was changing into his human from. Worse of all she would now when his time of the moth would be, so if she didn't kill him now she cold always come back later. The first things to go were his senses. Even as he charged at her, he could no longer smell her hanyou scent, nor could he attack her with her claws, because even as he ran he could feel his claws shortening into small human ones. They weren't changing really fast, but too fast for him. She easily threw him against the wall; in fact, she actually threw him into the wall. Once again, Inu Yasha cursed his human state. Is this what it would be like in the future? Inu Yasha was collecting the shards to become fully human, would he be this weak? He hated being this week for 1 day (actually it was really 1 night) how would he handle being like this for forever? Sesshoumaru finally got up, Inu Yasha soon found up the effects of the sword were similar to the rosemary beads that we wore around his neck when Kagome 'sat' him. Inu Yasha got up, feeling the pain from the attack. _Damn this human body! _He silently cursed in his mind. 

Sango quickened her pace as she came to the well and sure enough finding Kagome there. "What are you doing here? We have been looking all over for you!" 

"How about if we go check with Kaede-sama and see if she knows where Kagome, and or Sango went." Miroku suggested. 

"How about if we all go, I'm sick and tired of just waiting around here." Mihoko suggest. With everyone's approval, they headed off. 

Sesshoumaru attacked the young hanyou easily this time, almost knocking the young girl unconscious. Without hesitation the youkai began to attack the girl when he noticed something.

"Kagome-sama, are you gonna answer me? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Kagome let out a huge sigh, her chin touching her chest as her eyes looked to the ground. 

"Kagome-sama?" Sango asked her voice low but filled with concern for her friend.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

His brother was changing. All hanyous had a time of the month when they changed into an all-human form leaving them weaker than usual. He had never known when his brother's time of the month was because he had kept it so well hidden. His bro was also painfully trying to get up from the wall in which he had been thrown into. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered what that sword had done to him. It had weakened him more than anything else he had ever seen. Whatever it was it seemed that it only attacked youkais, which meant his brother, would be safe. No matter how he felt about his brother if anyone was gonna kill him, it would be him, not some stuck up little girl, and not while he was defenseless. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was not completely 'there', the young hanyou attacked him with the sword again pinning him to the ground for a longer time. 

"Kaede-sama do you know where Sango-san or Kagome-sama went?" Miroku pleaded, desperation in his voice. 

"Houshi-sama, I am terribly sorry, I have no clue where either went. First of all, I have not seen Kagome since the last time she visited our time, and secondly, I saw Sango-san, and I told her we were doing the best we could to find Kagome, she just walked out calmly and I haven't seen her since."

"But, I know her, she wouldn't take this laying down, she must have went to the…" Miroku stated firmly. Thinking for a minute, he quickly added, "Thanks for your help Kaede-sama". Bowing quickly he motioned with his hands for the rest to follow him.

"What did you say?" Sango asked confused. 

"I said I'm sorry" she spoke louder tears threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" with a sigh, Sango wondered if she really wanted to know her friends answer. 

Inu Yasha stumbled back towards the ground. _What the fuck did this bitch do to me? _He thought angrily. A smile crept up on Meiko's face as she neared the hanyou. "This palace is overflowing with people in it, yet no one can save you." In one quick motion she jumped back to where his brother was this time not hitting him with the sword, but attacking him. Poor Sesshoumaru, who was still pinned down thanks to the magic of her anti-youkai sword, had nothing to do, but to watch as she attacked him. _Damn, I feel so damn helpless. Is this how Inu Yasha feels when its his time of the month?, _Sesshoumaru thought horrified. _If I get out of here alive, '_if I get out of here alive', that was a weird thing for Sesshoumaru to think because he had never even thought of something like that. In battle the only person who could beat him was Inu Yasha, but otherwise he could wipe the floor with anybody else. He had never been scared in his life, but this he was sure was what he was feeling right now. He was sure it was the helplessness that had caused this never-before-felt emotion. Time seemed to speed up after he thought that as the image of the young hanyou came back into focus. 

"Tell him I'm sorry," she explained, as the tears starting falling. Kagome hadn't spoken as loud as she had a while ago, but Sango still understood what she meant.

"Sorry for what?" the demon slayer asked. 

"Tell _them_ I'm sorry", she corrected herself, not quite answering the confused girl's question.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned again, irritation and concern clearly in her voice. 

"We're almost there", Miroku explained to the newcomers.

"Thank god, cause my feet are killing Me." a grateful Mihoko whispered. 

"We have to hurry, they might leave the well," he reasoned quickening his steps, unbeknownst that this day would change their lives forever…

__

No, he thought silently, _things would not go down this way. Bro may be annoying, but I will not let this bitch take him down. _He stumbled toward the girl tackling her to the ground. But it was already too late. Blood was seeping off Sesshoumaru, his eyes opened, a look of confusion on his face, worst of all when he looked into those eyes he saw no soul, not a demon one, not anything. Well, she couldn't kill him with that sword because it only worked with youkais. "Bitch!" Inu Yasha roared, "You WILL pay for my brothers death!" He started to take out the Tetsusaiga, but then he realized that it could only transform when he was protectingh a human, preferably, a human woman. All he could do was tackle the bitch, or procrastinate until the sun rose, then his demon powers would come back. He had absolutely no clue how much time he had left, he coulndt help but feel that something else, something big was also happening, where, he did not know. 

"Sorry for what?" the demon hunbter asked again. With a sigh, Kagome realized that she had better tell her. 

"The well isn't working, I tired to go back before…" she trailed off.

"I know, Meiko told me, yeah, I know what your thinking, it's a really long story. The well does work. It just that," Sango sighed, "Meiko stole the shard around your neck and came to the fuedal era. She attacked Inu Yasha, ran away and later stole his sword. She went back to your time, where Inu Yasha met up with her. Eventually we did too. She told uys her story, and we came back to look for you, after I noticed you werent there, and everbody else was. So, we came back, Inu Yasha went to go look for you, and we went back to camp. I checked with Kaede-sama, but she hadnt seen you, so I went to go look for you myself. The others don't know where I am."

Miroku made a motion for the others to be quiet. He could hear people having a conversation. 2 people if he was correct. 2 females, to be exact, 2 very familiar female voices.

He kept on cursing his human body, as she effortlessly threw him, and took out a dagger aiming for his heart. He dodged it but he knew this was worthless, no one knew he was here and unless he could hold her back until daylight he was gonna die. He managed to trick her for a while. It didn't take her long to realize to his stratagy. 

Tears streaming down her face, Kagome managed to say, "Tel them I'm sorry. Tell them- tell him not to follow me…" 

"What?" she couldn't have been saynig what sh thought she was saying.

"What's going on Kagome-sama" Miroku asked stepping out of the trees wanting a answer.

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

Will I ever be free

Have I lost my mind

All the things you said

All the things you said 

Running thorough my head

Running through my head

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the thing you said

All the things you said

All the things you said

All the things you said

And im all mixed up…….

Yes, I lost my mind

With a sigh, Kagome motioned him to step closer. In a whisper while looking at the ground she todl them the truth. "I'm going back to my time, and I'm not coming back. Please don't let Inu Yasha come back to my time to drag me back. You guys have all the shards all I'll need is someone to bring me back. It's not your fault…" she finshed, hugging her freidns before looking down to the well. 

How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.  
Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.

After this there would be no going back.

  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

She trust the dagger into his human heart. His yes were open wide.

Bring me to life

Wake me up 

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up and save me 

Call my name 

and save me from the dark

Holding onto Sango and Mirku's hands, with Shippo holding onto her she jumped into the well for that last time. 

Why

Why should I care

Cause you Weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

you, you need to listen

I'm startin to trip

I'm losin my grip

and I'm in this thing alone

Inu Yasha's lifeles body fell to the floor, while Meiko watched with a smile on her face. _Goodbye big brother, you really were weak. _

THE END 

*Lol nice ending, I know I left you in suspense. That's because I am gonna write another sotry later that will comtinue this story.*

Until then, I did it because I can.

Lotz of luv to all my readers in a non-gay way 

-Mel

I hope you had fun reading it cuz I had fun writing it. 


	10. Authors Note 3

****

Lol, I hav no clue why your reading this the story is over. I haven't started to work on the next story, yet, but when I do I will write another anther note on this story. THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION, and finally, yes I know this story was short, but the chapter were kinda long. Finally, I got a story done. I have written stories in the past, but they weren't fan fiction, they were 100% thought up by me, I made up every character, and even created my own series. Those kind of stories are easy to write because no one expects th4e character to act a certain way, because they don't know that character. I even created a little mini-series. Unfortunately I did not post these stories because I don't know where to post them. Also I wrote them on paper, and im just too lazy, because of the length of the chapters to type them on the computer. Sorry. If you have any questions comments, or if you want me to email you the story, post your story, etc. email me at **durityme2002@yahoo.com**** oh yeah and yes, this story, was my idea. I wrote this story myself. If you want to post this story on your site, please email me first, asking for my permission. If you want to write a continuation of this please ask me first. You readers who emailed me instead of reviewing, I got over that. Though I wished you had reviewed publicly instead of in private. You don't have to be a member to review my story. Follow the arrow to review my story.**

Thankz, with luv to all my readers,

-Mel (LilsurferSango)

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

| |

| |

| |

| |

V V


	11. Oo lookie

Authors Note 4

Wow did you guys like my story? Please review and tell me if you think I should write a sequel to this story. Check out my story in progress: 'Freaky Friday, Alias Style' . Please read and review. I don't care If I get flamers or if you compliment me. I would just really like to know what you guys thought about my story. Should I continue? If you have an comments please put them in your review. If you have any questions then email me them.


End file.
